


Summer's Over

by TimeLadyOfEarth



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Grunkle stan - Freeform, Stan Pines - Freeform, Stanley Pines - Freeform, hunkle, hunkle stan, stanley pines x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyOfEarth/pseuds/TimeLadyOfEarth
Summary: While visiting family in Gravity Falls, you get a job at the mystery shack during the summer. Well now the summer's over and its time to head back home, but someone really doesn't want to let you go.





	Summer's Over

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been spell checked so there might be some spelling errors as well as i am 100%aware that i didn't capitalize a lot of stuff (for example, almost all of my i's are lowercase). i type on notepad because i don't have word and then i just copy and paste form notepad to the upload box. sorry in advance.

Summer was over, and you'd soon have to leave Gravity Falls and return to your busy city life. YOu had come to gravity falls to visit some family dring the summer, but you really just needed a break from everything. The summer had been pretty uneventful so far, you had gotten a part time summer job at a pretty lame tourist trap called 'The Mystery Shack'. You liked your fellow employees (well employee, it was only you and Soos), and had grown pretty fond of your boss , despite the fact he was about 20 or 30 years older. He was extremely attractive and you often caught yourself staring at him during the day.  
With all other schools and stuff going back, the amount of tourists that passed through the shack had dropped to basically none. And man was your boss unhappy about that.  
Today he was in an especially bad mood. The whole day he had been slamming things around and barking orders.  
You were leaning against the counter, about half out of it, enjoying hogging the fan because despite being early september, it was still pretty hot out. There was no one in the shop but you and Soos. Somewhere in the house part of the shack you could hear the tv droneing, and you knew thats where your boss, Stan Pines, was at. Soos was tinkering with a broken bobble head, trying to make the head go back on after a rowdy toddler had ripped it off.  
You sighed, it was almost time to close the shack, meaning time to clean.  
Despite there being three employees there, somehow you always ended up doing all of the cleaning after the place closed while Soos went home and Stan watched tv.  
"Almost quitting time." You say, catching the attention of Soos, who smmiled and looked up at the clock.  
"We have about 30 minutes left tho, dude."  
You groan and lay your head on the counter, bored out of your mind.  
Just then, Stan appears at the door and flips the open sign to closed.  
"Nah i think i'll close early today. No ones gonna come this late in the day."  
You're shocked, Stan never closes the shack unless theres an emergency or special occasion. You raise an eyebrow, but you're not gonna argue with an early work day. As soos gets his things and leaves, you pick up a broom and start sweeping.  
"Hey kid?"  
You look up from your sweeping to see stan leaning against the front of the counter, watching you carefully. His voice was suprisingly calm compared to how he was acting earlier.  
"Yes, Mr. Pines?" You say carefully, no need to piss him off again.  
"Sorry for how i acted earlier. Its been a... stressful day..."  
You tilt your head and smile reassuringly, "Its ok, Mr. Pines. We all have our off days."  
He looks slightly taken back by that, like he was expecting attitude or something. He smirked slightly and you started sweeping again.  
"So you leave in a week right?"  
You glance up but keep sweeping, "Yeah, I'll be leaving friday."  
He crossed his arm, "Wow, seems like just last week you showed up here looking for a job." You hear him chuckle slightly, and youre unsue what to say to that.  
"I wasn't really looking for anyone to hire, yah know? But there was something about you i was... attracted to."  
You pause and blush slightly. Attracted to? Thats an odd way of putting it.  
Out of the corner of your eye, you catch him staring at you. Theres nothing in his eyes thats different, he looks almost nervous?  
"Attracted to, huh?" You say jokingly.  
"Yeah..." He says under his breath, just loud enough for you to hear. By now you were done sweeping, so you head to put the broom up and get the duster. THe duster is on the top shelf of a small supply closet just off the main room where you were. You reach up, but sadly, its just out of your reach. You're just about to give up trying to reach it when Stan apears behind you. He presses up against you and reaches up to get the duster. You freeze, a bright red blush spreading across your body as you feel his warm body against yours.  
He puts the duster in your hand but hesistates, not yet moving from where hes pressed against you.  
"Mr. Pines?" You say, breaking the silence.  
You hear him speak, his breath warm against the back of your neck,  
"If you want, you can call me Stan."  
"Stan?" You say, not really wanting to move, but feeling slightly uncomfortable at the angle you're at.  
"I... i need to finish cleaning now." You say, trying not to focus on how warm he is and how you could swear you feel something twitching against your back.  
You feel his hand on your side.  
He speaks again, "If you finish cleaning then you'll leave again... I don't want you to leave."  
You blush, "And what do you want, Stan."  
You can feel him lean down slightly so his lips are almost against your neck.  
"What do you want?" He asks you, his voice low.  
"I... i think i want the same thing you want..." You manage to stammer out.  
He kisses your neck, both hands now firm on your waist. You take a deep breath, closing you eyes as you feel him kiss your neck.  
"S-stan." You stammer out.  
Suddenly he steps back, and you turn to look at him your face as red as a cherry.  
He's grinning, "I knew it."  
You stare at him, "Excuse me?"  
"I knew you wanted me. You think i can't see the way you look at me. The way you undress me with your eyes. You think I'm not looking but i see it." He chuckles and you blush even redder.  
You go to push past him, embarrassed, but he stops you by grabbing your wrist.  
"Do you know how hard it is to keep myself from jumping you when i catch you staring? I just want to bend you over the counter and fuck you."  
You bite your lip, a flash of warmth jolting through your body, and you can feel yourself getting wet at the thought.  
He looks down at your lips and groans, shoving you against wall next to the storage room, pressing his body against yours. You gasp and his lips press against yours.  
His hands are on your sides again, only this time they push up under your shirt. They are rough and calloused, but he touches you so soft. His hads reach the bottom of your bra, and he pauses. He breaks the kiss and presses his forehead to yours.  
"Want to take this somewhere more comfortable?" He asks, smirking.  
You nod and he grabs your hand, pulling you into the house part of the shack. You cant help but notice how tented his crotch is when he walks, and you smile.  
You'd only been to this part of the shack a few times during the summer, mainly to get stan when he had fallen asleep between tour groups. But you knew he was leading you to his bedroom. Stan flung the door open and pulled you quickly inside. You stood there kinda awkwardly in the middle of his room, unsure what to do.  
He locked the door and walked up to you, pulling you close and kissing you again. This time was softer, sweeter somehow than the almosted forced kiss before. You lean into him, your hands on his chest, atempting to untie his "bowtie". He chuckles, "Man you really want this."  
You simply nod, succeeding in your task of ntying the knot and it fell to the floor. you made quick work of pulling off his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt. Once his upper half was bare, he chuckled and pushed you back onto his bed. You smiled and looked up at him.  
Despite being an older man, he looked great. Yeah he had some tummy, but he also had some muscles on his arms. You beckon him forward and he leans over top of you, the bed frame creaking. You smile and run your hands over his bare chest.  
"Here i am all bare chested, and you still have your shirt on. Whats wrong with this picture?" He laughs out. You smile and start unbuttoning your shirt. He stops you and in one fell swoop, he rips your shirt open, sending bottons flying. You gasp.  
"That was my only good work shirt, you asshole!"  
"Oh don't worry, you can always have a tshirt from the shack, something to remember us by when you leave." WHen he says leave, you see his face fall slightly. You pull him down and kiss him.  
He grabs your breast, pulling it free of your bra and massaging it in his big palm. You never realized how big his hands were until now, how big his fingers were. God you wanted those fingers in you.  
His lips left yours and moved to suck on your breast. He flicked your nipple with the tip of his tongue and bit down just enough to make you yelp slightly. You hear him chuckle and he does it again, only slightly harder. You run your hands through is salt and pepper coloured hair, briefly thinking about how soft it is. While he nips and sucks on your breast, you feel his other hand slide down into the front of your pants. You gasp as he begins to rub the sensitive clit. You buck against him, and feel one of his fingers tease at your soft, wet opening.  
"God, your so wet." He says, his voice low and husky. He teases you for a bit, his fingertip just slightly entering you, until you grab his wrist and manually insert his fingers yourself. He smirks as your moan, feeling his huge fingers wiggle inside you. He finger fucks you, first slowly but gaining speed, all while his thumb rubs your clit. You feel close to coming, and its like he knows so too because finally, Stan pulls his fingers out of you and pulls back. He stands up next to the bed and you see him hastily unbuckling his pants. You quickly sit up and attempt to help him. You pull down his pants, pulling his boxers with them, and Stan's thick cock springs out, almost hitting you in the face.  
"Wow you're huge!" You say, grabing his cock in your hand. He grins, "What did you expect, sugar? Some teeny little thing?" You smile and withot answering, you flick the tip of his cock with your tongue. He shudders and without warning you shove his entire length into your mouth, feeling his tip hit the back of your throat. He gasps and immediatly his hands are in your hair. You suck his cock, your head bobbing up and down and you hear him moan. You giggle, and run your teeth lightly against his shaft, causing his to shudder again and his grip in your hair to tighten. You quicken your pace, making him moan even more, and you can taste salty precum on your tongue.  
"Fuck you're already gonna make me cum. How are you so damn good at this!?" He says through moans. "FUck i wanna fuck you, don't make me cum just yet!"  
With that, you pul his cock out of your mouth and lean back, spreading your legs and peering up at him,  
"Then fuck me, Stan." You say, biting your lip.  
He's on you in a split second, pulling your pants of and throwing them to the side, his lips pressing against yours, and you feel his press the tip of his cock against you. He rubs it against your clit, and you feel yourself throb with wanting.  
"Damn it, just put it in already!" You say, wrapping your legs around him and pulling him closer. He thrusts into you, his huge cock filling you up so suddenly, and you wince from the slight stinging pain. A look of concern flashes across his face, and he pauses.  
"No no no its ok." You reassure him, and pull him down to kiss you again. He begins thrusting into you, and the stinging goes away. You moan, god he feels so much better than you could have ever imagined. He thrusts a coumple of times, before he pauses, leans back, and lifts your leg up, placing it on his shoulder. Oh god this new position was even better as his cock was able to completely fill you.  
"Fuckkkkk, stan!" You moan out, throwing your hands up by your head. WIth every thrust, your boobs bounce slightly, and he seems mezmerized by it.  
You hear him moan your name over and over, and he uses his free hand to rub your clit while his cock buries inside of you.  
This pushes you to the edge, and you barely have enough time to stammer out "im gonna cum!" before you explode around his cock. Its been so long since you came, and it feels so good that you get lost in it. Your head swims and all you can think is stan stan stan stan stan.  
you barely hear him as he said, "god yes come on my hard cock. come for me. god i'm gonna cum too!" And then you feel him as his hot warm seed explodes inside of you. As he cum he groans your name over and over, his body shuddering. He thrusts a few times and then goes still, his eyes meeting yours.  
You smile, and reach your hand up to cup his face.  
He stays in your for a second or two, and you can feel him growing soft. Finally he fulls out and collapses down next to you, danging his legs off the edge like yours.  
You two laid there like that for awhile, and finally you sat up. Should you go home? Should you stay? Shit you still had to finish work.  
"Did you want to stay?" You heard him ask. You look down at him to see he was looking at you.  
You smile, "I can if you want me to."  
He sits up, "No i mean in Gravity falls."  
You meet his eyes, he really seems like he doesn't want you to leave.  
"I mean... no of course i don't want to leave. i love it here, and theres really nothing keeping me in my home town. But i really have nowhere to stay after summer."  
He thinks for a second, "Well i always have a spare room in the attic, although i think my neice and nephew are coming sometime next year. I'm sure i can clear a sotrage room if you dont like the attic."  
You grin from ear to ear, "I'd love that."

~the end~

**Author's Note:**

> So i havent written in almost two years. I decided to write this short one shot to kinda try and get back into writing? its shit and its just mindless smut, not much plot, but i really tried so oh well?  
> kinda a mash of up of like every stanley pines x reader fanfic ive ever read.  
> also i really suck at endings and i couldnt figure out a way to make it not drag on or whatever so i just kinda ended it. so sorry lmao. like i said this was kinda just a practice smut one shot to get me back into the swing of writing.


End file.
